The 2015 Supervirus Outbreak
Overview The 2015 Orbis Supervirus Outbreak or "Summer Outbreak" is a pandemic that started in Asia on April 17, 2015. As a result from a Terrorist Attack led by QuarianHealth. When a Paramilitary assaulted one of the virus research labs and accidentally destroyed a biocontainment unit unleashing the virus into Seoul of the UKF. The UKF Government's attempts to contain the virus failed and it spread to other nations. The virus that was unleashed was labeled "HBa5" by the UKF and a large amount of nations has reacted by shutting down borders and placing travel bans on the affected nations. Affected Countries United Korean Federation After quarantined the city, Defense Condition in nation was turned to Level 5 and military Forces has been deployed into Seoul to start exterminating the infected. UKF leader 0zon3 quickly closed the borders to other nations and prohibited outside travels to minimize the infection. On 18/4, The Quarian Empire launched a complete sterilization procedure and set destruct sequences to all research stations in Seoul to contain the virus. The Biological Emergency in Seoul has been called off as the sterilization process has been completed and citizens are allowed to reenter Seoul. With his country secured, 0zon3 began lending aids to other nations that were still being affected and team up with Tali' Zorah to develop a cure for the people that has yet to turn into zombie. Crimson Viet On 17/4, a UKF ships filled with zombies crashes into the port city of Khmer and quickly infected 2/3 of the city's population. The entire Crimson Viet army was deployed to the city to combat the undead horde. Other nations also lend aids in the extermination. On 18/4, numerous infected ships landed upon Viet's shores all over the country and chaos ensured. Viet's military was spread out all over turning the country into a massive post-apocalyptic battlefield between human and zombies. Later that day, fireworks was blasted into the sky of Crimson Viet's capital, Kinh, by religious fools who thinks God will see it and save them from the pandemic. As a result, thousands of zombie attracted by the blast began marching toward the city. The zombies were held back at the city walls for hours before eventually break through and overrun the city. Every soldiers and civilians manage to escaped Kinh through the northern gate while Leader Talerong and his bodyguards attempt to distract the majority of the zombies with a desperate last stand in his residence, the Crimson Tower and was not seen since. In the days following, citizens flee Crimson Viet en mass and UKF cures was distributed to the remaining population thereby rendering the zombie's foodless. Other nations sealed their borders and routes to Crimson Viet and began sending in special forces to exterminate the infected. Viet's military split into smaller factions led by warlords and ruled parts of the country. On 21/4, UKF Special Forces infiltrated the still-infected city of Kinh and manage to rescue Talerong, who somehow miraculously survived and was reported not to be infected and provided a temporary office for future operations on recovery. UKF Forces are currently patrolling Crimson Viet while the nation is being rebuilt. Foxburo On 18/4, a passenger plane carrying 200+ people traveling from the 2nd Armenian Empire to Foxburo was shot down over Detrathe airport after failing to follow instructions from the air traffic control and attempting to land hastily despite Foxburo has closed it's border. Rescue crews have not been dispatched to the wreckage. Instead, special forces have been dispatched to kill all survivors and recover any and all material considered suspicious or possibly important. Rumors suggests that some remains may be taken to government facilities for testing. 2nd Armenian Empire On 18/4, sounds of distress and falling over objects were heard in the hotel room of a United Korean citizen who was following a self-imposed quarantine due to the outbreak in Seoul. Emperor Tigranes quickly ordered a team to dispatch the man and cremate the body. The room was locked off and all other guests have been ordered to vacate the premises and put under quarantine for 30 days. Eight hours later, a UKF barge filled with infected drifted into the Empire's water and high explosive artillery shells were used to deal with the barge. On 19/4, a small town of roughly 120 people was found today completely infected. A local farmer killed an infected man and his decaying fluids seeped into the well supplying the village. A local army commander had the town torched, despite there being a cure. Washatonia On 18/4, a virus brutality hit Washatonia and American soldiers through contact with blood during a battle. The battle was quickly halted and both sides fought the zombies to avoid this becoming a war of survival against a clearly deadly virus. 2 hours later, treatment shipments were sent from the Quarian Empire and UKF emergency response teams handle the cure stopping the small infection from spreading. Symptoms Infected would have major symptoms upon contact to the virus. As the infected would have their minds hijacked and opted to attack a non-infected human. The virus is transmitted through Blood and Saliva. Symptoms also include; High fever, Nausea, Vomiting, Violent Behavior, and Muscle Spasms. Prevention Several Nations have joined the effort to stop the virus. Tali' Zorah of the Quarian Empire is currently dispersing a bioagent that can sterilize an entire city. As of right now.. The Virus is spreading in a expoential rate. Which makes this virus harder to control. The UKF has successfully researched a Cure and currently distributing it to affected nations Trivia *This is the first Orbis Roleplay event that involve more than 2 nations *This is the first world event to span out across multiple alliances, Alliances involved was Rose, Global Defense Administration, United States of Terra, Commonwealth of United Nation States, and Finally Green Protection Agency (After 0zon3 moved from Rose to GPA) Category:History Category:Roleplay Events